Akatsuki Story
by Yuuichi93
Summary: UPDET! Inilah kisah akhir si Pein mendapatkan barang-barang permintaan para AKATSUKI! Next is Akatsuki's member story Just read ;D Masih ada lowongan OC! This is for you Shiro-kun! XD
1. Prolog

**A/N** : Akhirnya, fict Akatsuki ini jadi juga! Dari Requestnya _**lil'shiro-kun**_ yang tampaknya sekarang udah ganti nama ya? Ehehe… Shiro-kun, moga-moga suka yah! Plus kalian yang membaca, semoga suka! XD Oh, ya, mengingatkan bahwa di sini akan ada narator, yaitu sayaa!! Tapi tentunya tidak sering-sering, ntar menghancurkan cerita --a Happy Reading all!!

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_WARNING!_ **OOC** di mana-mana. Huehehehe…

_Text (italic) : Teks nya narator_

* * *

Akatsuki's Story

**Prolog**

Pada suatu hari yang indah di sebuah hutan… Maksudku, terlalu indah, tapi… terlalu sepi. Padahal di hutan ini ada markas Akatsuki. Mari kita intip apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka.

"Ya ampun… akhir-akhir ini kita itu sudah malas-malasan begini," ujar Pein, sang leader Akatsuki di tengah-tengah rapat mereka.

"…"

Jelas saja tidak ada yang membalas omongan Pein, memperhatikan saja tidak.

Pertama, Deidara sedang membuat tanah liatnya dengan bentuk yang aneh-aneh.

Kedua, Sasori sedang membetulkan _kugutsu_nya menjadi model _barbie_ yang paling digemari anak-anak perempuan di dunia.

Ketiga, Itachi sedang membuka foto albumnya, yang tentunya, berisikan foto adiknya tersayang. Plus! Nyengar-nyengir gjb. –_menyeramkan!_-

Keempat, Kisame sedang bermain dengan _pacar_nya yang ada di dalam akuarium. Yap! Seekor ikan.

Kelima, Hidan sedang berdoa dengan (_sok) _seriusnya.

Keenam, Kakuzu sedang menghitung uang kas Akatsuki yang tentunya, semakin hari makin menipis.

Ketujuh, Zetsu sedang berkonfrontasi dengan dirinya sendiri, memperebutkan daging yang akan mereka (?) makan nanti malam.

Kedelapan, Tobi sedang menari-nari tidak jelas di kursinya sambil bernyanyi, "Lalala… _Tobi is a good boy_… Tralala… trilili…"

Dan yang terakhir, dan yang paling parah… Konan sedang menatap Pein sampai-sampai air liurnya menetes. Entah dia bengong atau memikirkan hal yang… ehem… begitulah.

Pein frustasi melihat kelakuan para anggotanya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

BRAK!! Ia menggebrak meja. Tapi ternyata tidak ada 1 pun yang menggubrisnya. Parahnya, yang duduk di sebelahnya, Konan juga tidak sadar juga dari dunianya. Dan parahnya, membuat meja itu retak, sehingga Kakuzu nglirik ke arahnya. Hanya melirik. Dia khawatir uang kas Akatsuki udah tidak akan cukup lagi untuk membeli meja baru.

Akhirnya Pein mendapat suatu ide. "WOI SEMUA!!" teriak Pein frustasi.

Masih saja tidak ada yang menanggapi. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ide. Entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Grr… YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH TANAH LIAT C4 1 KARUNG!!" seru Pein.

Deidara menoleh.

'Oh… berhasil?' batin Pein.

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH 100 KOTAK BONEKA BARBIE _LIMITED EDITION_!" seru Pein lagi.

Sasori menoleh.

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH FOTO SASUKE UCHIHA 10 ALBUM!" tambah Pein.

Itachi menoleh.

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH IKAN SEKOLAM!!" seru Pein mulai senang karena usahanya akhirnya berhasil juga.

Kisame menoleh.

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH UANG BUAT JAZIRAH KE ARAB!" seru Pein mulai agak khawatir.

Hidan menoleh.

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH 1 MILYAR RYO!" seru Pein benar-benar khawatir.

Kakuzu _(jelas)_ menoleh.

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH DAGING 1 TON!" seru Pein mulai lelah.

Kakuzu menoleh.

Pein mikir sebentar, "YANG MENANGGAPI ADALAH ANAK BAIK!"

Tobi menoleh, "Tobi anak baik!"

"YANG MENANGGAPI…" Pein sedikit menarik nafas dulu, "AKU CIUM!" lanjutnya.

Konan menoleh, "SERIUS?!"

Yang lain muntah-muntah.

"Ehem…"

Setelah merasa semua sudah memperhatikannya, Pein mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kalian semua itu ya. Kalau tidak diberi sesuatu tidak mau mendengarkan ya?" ujar Pein _sweatdopped_.

"Yah! Leader! Kaya nggak tahu kita aja," ujar Deidara sambil nyengir, "Mana tanah liatku?" ujar Deidara senang.

"Aku sudah nanggepin loh, mana boneka _barbie_ku?" ujar Sasori.

"Dari mana kau bisa dapet fotonya _otouto_?! Jangan bilang kau _stalker_nya?!" ujar Itachi kaget.

"Enak aja!" protes Pein.

"Yah, terserah. Yang penting aku dapat fotoku!" ujar Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Mau minta maksudnya.

Hidan tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi.

"Nah, aku mau siap-siap untuk ke Arab dulu," ujarnya senang.

"Woi! Dengerin dulu kalau mau ke sana!" ujar Pein kesal.

"Apa? Penjelasan apa lagi?" tanya Hidan sedikit kecewa dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sebelum Pein sempat menjawab, di depannya tiba-tiba berdiri seseorang yang matanya berubah menjadi koin emas, "MANA DUITNYA!!" seru Kakuzu lantang.

"SABAR OY! Dasar mata duitan kau!" ujar Pein _sweatdropped_ sambil menjauhkan Kakuzu darinya, "Hus! Hus! Duduk sana!"

Kakuzu dengan kecewa sekali kembali duduk.

"Asik! Nanti aku mau makan banyak!" ujar Zetsu putih.

"Aku akan makan lebih banyak lagi!" ujar Zetsu hitam.

"Aku makan lebih… dan lebih banyak lagi daripada kamu!" balas Zetsu putih tidak mau kalah.

"Aku makan lebih… lebih… lebih… lebiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh!! Banyak lagi daripada kamu! Ha! Rasakan itu!" balas Zetsu Hitam.

"Aku Lebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………………………" tarik nafas dulu, lalu lanjut lagi, "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………………….." tarik nafas lagi, lalu lanjut lagi, "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……………………….h…" Nafasnya akhirnya habis, Zetsu putih pingsan.

"Ya ampun…" Pein geleng-geleng.

"Udah dikasih masih bisa tengkar juga dia… parahnya sama dirinya sendiri!" batin Pein.

"Asik!! Tobi anak baik!"

Yang satu itu tidak masalah, pikir Pein. Tapi yang di sebelahnya ini…

"Pein-saan… _kisushite!!_" ujar Konan sambil (_ikh_) mencondongkan bibirnya ke arah Pein.

"WEK!!"

Langsung saja dihalangi dengan tangannya.

"Hiiiiiii!!" Pein merinding, begitu juga yang lain yang melihatnya.

"Aah… kok gitu sih?" ujar Konan dengan genitnya.

"SEBENTAAR!! HENING DULU!" seru Pein.

-_HENING_-

"Ehm… begini, karena akhir-akhir ini kita malas-malasan, jadi…"

"Alaah… Paling kita disuruh latihan gak guna," potong Kakuzu.

Yang lain mengangguk.

"DIAM DULU! KAKUZU! AKU POTONG GAJIMU BARU TAHU RASA!"

Kakuzu langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Ehm… begini. Karena itu, aku akan memberi kalian liburan."

Yang lain sudah cerah wajahnya.

"TAPI!"

Wajah yang lainnya mendung kembali.

"Masing-masing dari kalian harus menceritakan tentang orang tua kalian dan hal menarik lainnya," ujar Pein.

Serentak semua berteriak, "APUAAAAA?? GAK MAU!!"

"Bagi yang mau melakukannya, hadiahnya tadi aku kasih," ujar Pein sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"OKEEEEEEE!!" langsung saja mereka serempak. Ternyata kalau niat mereka bisa serempak yah?

"Sampai minggu depan!" ujar Pein sambil nyengir penuh kemenangan, tapi ada 1 hal yang ia khawatirkan.

Ternyata beginilah ceritanya. Pein sudah janji sama anggota lainnya akan memberi hadiah-hadiah yang luar biasa itu. Tapi… bagaimana dia akan mendapatkannya? Yah… mari kita tunggu saja cerita berikutnya! Adios!!

**-Prolog- End**

* * *

**A/N** : Yah, sementara baru itu saja ;) Kesenangan baru mulai di chapter berikutnya!! XD Oh, ya. Shiro-kun, aku bilang pendek saja, tapi ternyata ber-chapter juga. Hehe… Review yah mina!! XD


	2. Part 1 bagian 1

**A/N** : Uwah! Makasih skali yang sudah review! XD Senang skali rasanya… TT-TT Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat fict yang bagus n' menghibur! XD Balasan untuk yang udah review dulu!

**Balasan Review**

_**Hikari Hoshizora**_

- Thanks for the first review :D Hehe… makasih yap! XD Yah… biasalah. Konan yang OOC pasti seperti itu. Wakakakaka… Konan tuh benernya _pervert_ sejati kalau sudah menyangkut Pein –_ditabok Konan_- Hehe… Makasih reviewnya ya!

**_Pandora The Dark Princess_**

- Hoho… Memang benar itu! –_dotabok lagi_- Makasih reviewnya! Ini updetnya. Hoho…

**_Inuzumaki Helen_**

- Oh, iya… Aduh! Maap sekali yah! X( Makasih sudah memberi tahu!! Xp Kesalahan fatal… hiks… makasih! Semoga kesalahan tidak terjadi lagi TT-TT Haha… biasalah. Anggota Akatsuki gitu, anggotanya parah semua Xp Trutama Konan yang napsong itu. Wekekekeke… -_ditabok untuk ketiga kalinya_- Thanks buat review dan koreksinya! X3

**_Ray-kun 13_**

- _Yeah! You said it!_ Dari mana hadiahnya?? Kau akan tahu kalau sudah baca chapter ini, dst… -_GUBRAK!_- Entah lah. Jangan-jangan Pein suka Sasuke?! –_ditabok sama Pein_- Thanks reviewnyaa :lol:

_**Lucious Shiro-kun**_

- Ehehe… Sip deh kalau kau suka! XD Baca terus yaaah!! Iya, aku sendiri juga penasaran! –_lu kan authornya, bego!_- Entah kenapa kok aku suka buat Konan OOC berlebihan ya? –_ditabok lagi, dan lagi…_- Sekali lagi juga, baca terus yaah! _This is for you! :_lol: Makasih reviewnya! XD

_**yellow.box warehouse**_

- Biasa, mentang-mentang dia ketuanya! Wakakaka… -_ditendang_- Hee… Baru taw Shiro-kun ada adek XD Smoga suka yah! Thanks reviewnya! X)

_**cweeniez.narsis**_

- Wah… jangan tanya gender saya, saya sendiri juga bingung! –_GUBRAK!!_- Oww… ternyata ente! XD Baru tahu aku. Hehe… Oh… lihat saja sendiri, apa bener dia sanggup –_evil smirk_- Kalau pun sanggup… ehehehe… baca deh :lol: Waduh… Itachi kan mau selingkuh ma adek yang satunya –_dibante Itachi n' Sasuke_- Hehe… seneng deh kalau kau suka :D Hmm… mungkin aku akan buat untukmu. Ehehehe… Lihat saja nanti! XD Thanks reviewnya Chya! XD

_**naruchu-chan**_

- Iya nih… salah… TT-TT Maap banget… huhu… setelah kulihat-lihat baru nyadar… T.T Thanks yah review dan koreksinya!

**_NejiDemon_**

Sasori : … apaan nih??

Yuu : Itu dari Aozo-san. Makasih dong!

Sasori : … Um… thanks…

Yuu : Yang ikhlas kek!

Sasori : MAKASIH!! –_kiss bye_-

Yuu : Nah, gitu dong! Thanks yah Aozo-san atas reviewnyaa! XD

- Memang Pein ga bisa wibawa. Wakakaka… -_ditabok lagi… TT-TT_-

_**uchiha yuki-chan**_

- Wakakaka… bagus kan? Zetsu memang rada gila :)) Zetsu putih, hitam, mau pun yang utuh :)) Heheh… Baca trus deh! Di sini dikuak semuanya!! XD (_menurut versiku loh. Hehe…_) Makasih repiewnya! :3

_**.bLack.gemBeL.**_

- Wehehehe… tau aja. Medan badai ya? Padahal Jogja terang benderaang! Panas banget tapi DX

Itachi : EeH!! Berani lu bilang _otouto_ku yang _kiyut _(cute maksudnya) itu kambing! Sini! Gua _Goukakyu _kamu!

Yuu : Eeeh!! Jangan! NTar fotonya Sasuke ga jadi loh!

Itachi : -_kecewa_- Yah… iya deh… ntar kapan-kapan aja… demi _my otouto's photos_…

- Wehehehe… untuk janji-janjinya si Pein, bisa dilihat nih, aksi gilanya untuk mendapatkan barang-barangnya. Hohoho… thx! XD

_**aburamesora**_

- Yep! Betul! Pein suka nyogok. Hehe… Sejak kapan? Sejak fict ini dibuat! –_GUBRAK!_- Mkasih reviewnya! XD

_**Kiyohara**_

- Waduh!! Makasih yah udah memperhatikan! Hehe… ini updetnya! XD Pein kapan sih jadi keren? –_ditabok lagi…_- Wehehe… makasih reviewnya!

- Sekali lagi, makasih untuk yang udah review! XD Maap ada kesalahan fatal di bagian prolog… yaitu bagian…

--

"YANG MENANGGAPI AKU KASIH DAGING 1 TON!" seru Pein mulai lelah.

_**Kakuzu**_ menoleh.

--

Nah, harusnya bagian itu si Zetsu yang noleh… huhu… Maap yah! Makasih buat _Inuzumaki Helen _yang udah ngoreksi X( Skali lagi maaap!!

Pein : Nah loh! Makanya! Buat aku jadi keren! -_nabok_-

Yuu : ARGH!! SINI KAU!! –_menabok Pein beribu kali_-

-000-

_To the fict_! Hope you like it! _Happy Reading_!!

_Desclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto, dan semua yang memiliki _copyright_nya!

_WARNING!_ **OOC** di mana-mana. Huehehehe…

Text (italic) : Teks nya narator

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Akatsuki's Story

**Story 1-1 : Pein's Action – Part 1**

Sekarang ini, Pein sedang berada di ruangannya, mondar-mandir dengan tidak jelasnya. Hmm… apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"_Think… Think… Think…"_

_Memang lu Winnie The Pooh??_

"Duuh… Gimana ya? Aku memang sudah janji mau ngasih barang-barang yang tadi aku sebutin itu… tapi dapatnya di mana dan bagaimana? Haduh… pusing aku…" ujar Pein.

Pein mondar-mandir lagi.

"_Think… Think… Think…"_

"Apa aku bilang hadiahnya tidak jadi saja, ya?" ujar Pein. Lalu ia menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa aku dicap _leader_ tak tepat janji lagi…"

_Readers, sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau Pein akan dibantai habis-habisan._

"Heh?! Lu sapa?!" ujar Pein kaget tiba-tiba.

_Loh? Bisa mendengarku, ya?_

"Ya iyalah! Kupingku masih normal tahu!" protes Pein.

_Ooo… kirain kuping udah budeg gara-gara piercing-nya banyak banget._

"Heh! Ini mode tahu! _Style_ku! Ah… sudah! Ga penting! Yang penting, kamu siapa?!" ujar Pein pada… entahlah… padahal dia ada di ruangan itu sendiri.

_Aku ini **narator**! Sudah deh, jangan terlalu memikirkan aku! Kamu kan punya masalah sendiri!_

"Eh… iya juga sih…" Pein menimbang-nimbang. "Ah! Pusing! Woi kamu! Siapa? Narator? Ada ide gak?!" seru Pein putus asa.

_Ide? Hmm… ya cari saja barang-barang yang sudah kamu sebutin. Tanggung jawab dong! Sudah deh. Aku tidak mengganggu lagi. Nah, readers. Mari kita saksikan bagaimana Pein akan memenuhi janji pada anggota-anggotanya!_

"We!! Tunggu!! Siapa lagi _readers_?! Musuh?!"

-_HENING_-

"Bah… Ya sudahlah… mungkin aku berkhayal saking bingungnya…" ujar Pein sambil menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu! Aku akan mencari barang-barang itu dalam seminggu ini!" ujar Pein optimis.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sebelum bergi merantau untuk mencari barang-barang itu, Pein membuat sebuah memo dulu._

LIST

1. Tanah liat C4 - Deidara

2. 100 kotak _Barbie Limited Edition_ - Sasori

3. 10 album foto Sasuke Uchiha – Itachi

4. Ikan sekolam - Kisame

5. Uang buat jazirah ke Arab - Hidan

6. 1 Milyar Ryo - Kakuzu

7. Daging 1 ton - Zetsu

8. Anak ba

Pein berhenti menulis dan memandang kertas memonya, "…"

_Wah… hal tak penting ditulis?_

Pein langsung menghapus tulisan di nomor 8.

_Memang hal tidak berarti apa-apa sih._

8. Ciuman untuk Ko…..

_Sekali lagi, apa ia akan menulis tulisan tidak penting di memonya?_

"…"

Lagi-lagi nomor 8 ia hapus.

_Readers, memang tidak akan pernah ada nomor 8 dalam memonya…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari pertama, Pein akan mencari tanah liat C4 untuk bahan bom Deidara.

"Ke mana aku akan mencari?" gumamnya bingung.

…………………

Pein sudah lengkap dengan pakaian dan perlengkapan ala petualangnya. Sebuah jaket yang menutupi bajunya, celana jeans, sepatu kets dengan kaus kaki, dan ransel di punggungnya. Di dalam ransel berisi macam-macam hal, dari sikat gigi sampai alat pembersih _piercing_nya. –_WOT?!_- Bahkan jubah Akatsukinya tidak ia bawa!

……………….

_Yah… itu bayangan kalian readers. Tapi, faktanya tidak seperti itu._

Tentu saja, tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, Pein tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya jubah kesayangannya saja dan juga dirinya sendiri.

_Tentu saja. Saking sayangnya, jubah itu tidak pernah dicucinya_.

"Apa katamu…?" ujar Pein dengan tampang sangar.

_Err… tidak kok. Selamat berusaha!!_ -_kabur_-

"Dasar… suara apa sih itu? _Ma ne_… lebih baik aku segera mengumpulkan tanah liat 1 karung," ujar Pein.

Pein saat ini ada di sebuah lembah entah di mana tempatnya, tapi tempat itu penuh tanah yang becek-becek, alias lumpur. Ternyata, tak disangka dia nyasar ke daerah yang telah digenangi _Lumpur Lapindo_ di daerah _Jawa Timur_.

_Tunggu! Kupikir, seharusnya kau cari tanah liat untuk Deidara, bukannya lumpur kan?!_

"Mau gimana lagi? Aku gak modal sih," ujar Pein membuka aibnya.

Yah… itu bener juga sih…

"Sudah deh. Kau diam saja!" bentak Pein.

_Iya… iya… Dasar bocah piercing. Baiklah, readers, beginilah kisahnya. Sepertinya Deidara akan… ehm… senang mendapatkan sekarung… lumpur._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari kedua dan urutan kedua dalam memo Pein adalah…

"100 kotak Barbie _Limited Edition_. Astaga… kenapa kok kemarin aku bisa memikirkan barang ini…" gumam Pein_ sweatdropped_. "Yah… untung deh aku nyasar di tempat ini," ujar Pein.

Di mana Pein nyasar? Yah… tepatnya di _Australia_ yang ada di tenggaranya Indonesia. –_jadi sebenernya Konoha ada di mana?!_- Pas di Australia, dia menemukan pabrik _Toy R' Us_. (A/N: _Lupa namanya aku…_) Langsung aja dia nrobos masuk.

"Woi! Bagi yang tidak mau mati! Cepat buatkan mainan _Barbie _dengan desain ini!!" seru Pein menunjukkan sebuah desain boneka _Barbie_ yang luar biasa jelek, bagus menurut Pein sendiri.

"_What? What is he talking about?_" tanya seorang pegawai di pabrik itu.

"_I don't know. He looks like an idiot for me_," ujar yang lain.

"_Yeah, I agree. Should we call the security?_" tanya pegawai pertama.

"_Yeah. I think so_," ujar pegawai lainnya setuju.

Pein yang daritadi menyimak pembicaraan kedua pegawai itu sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasanya, tapi, ketika sekuriti pabrik, yang berbadan besar dan bertampang sangar, itu muncul, ia tahu kalau ia harus bertempur. Hiperbolis amat, maksudnya ia tahu ia harus bertengkar dengannya.

_Memangnya adu mulut?_

"_I'm sorry sir, but you are disturbing the employees here. Please get out of here now,_" ujar sang sekuriti.

"Opo?! Koe omong opo?!" (_Apa?! Kau ngomong apa?!_) Pein ngomong asal. Sepertinya dia baru belajar Bahasa Jawa saat di Jatim kemarin.

"_I've warned you sir,_" ujar sekuriti itu memperingatkan.

"_Ni shuo sen ma? Wo pu tong!!_" (_Kau ngomong apa? Aku tidak mengerti._) ujar Pein dalam bahasa Mandarin.

_Sebenarnya dia bisa berapa bahasa sih?!_

"_Sorry then, I've no choice_," ujar sekuriti itu akhirnya.

"Haa?? _Nanda omae wa?_" (_Haa? Apa kau?_)

Sekuriti itu langsung saja menarik kerah jubah Pein dan berusaha menyeretnya keluar. Tapi tentu saja, Pein tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Ini berarti perang!" batinnya.

Ia langsung mengeluarkan _bunshin_nya dan langsung menggerebek rame-rame sekuriti itu. Akhirnya sekuriti yang bertampang sangar itu tumbang.

"Ternyata aksinya tidak sesangar wajahnya," batin Pein sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Pegawai-pegawai yang melihatnya langsung ngeri walau ada juga yang takjub.

"_A… allright! We'll make them! But please don't hurt us!_" ujar seorang pegawai pabrik itu dengan takut-takut.

Pein memasang tampang bingung, "Ya?"

"_Hurry! Just make it!_" seru yang lainnya.

_Beginilah ceritanya, karena suatu kebetulan dan kesalahpahaman dari Pein yang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, jadi ia mendapatkan Barbie limited editionnya dengan GRATIS. Maksudnya sih… dengan paksa… PLUS! Barbienya bener-bener limited edition karena design-nya juga 'unik'. Semoga saja Sasori suka…?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari ketiga, ia kembali ke Konoha untuk mendapatkan pesanan Itachi. Yaitu 10 album foto Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alamak… Gimana lagi? Sasuke Uchiha… di mana kau??" ujar Pein frustasi di atas sebuah pohon di _Sparring Field _dekat Konoha.

"Hm? … Huahm… siapa yang memanggilku?" gumam seseorang yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

"WOT?!" Pein berteriak dalam hatinya.

Ia melihat ke bawah dan… ya, seseorang dengan rambut hitam lancip dan wajahnya yang keren, tanpa ekspresi dan selalu bertampang cool. Ya, itu Sasuke Uchiha.

_STOP! Kau bilang keren?!_

"Suka-suka aku," ujar Pein.

_Astaga…Back to Story_

Jadi, intinya, Sasuke ada di bawah Pein.

"…" Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…" ujar Sasuke sambil menguap lalu kembali terlelap.

"Ada kesempatan!" ujar Pein ala _Giant_ yang ada di film _Doraemon dan Legenda Raja Matahari_. –_copyright lagi deh…_-

_Sssh!!_

"Ups…"

Lalu Pein menuruni pohon itu dengan perlahan setelah memastikan Sasuke tertidur.

"Bagus," gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan kamera kuno nya.

Ia berpikir sejenak, "Kalau aku pakai ini, nanti aku harus cuci film dulu, ih… repot. Apalagi aku ini buronan," ujar Pein menyadari statusnya.

"Sudahlah, aku pake, 'Kamera Langsung Jadi Fotonya'!" ujarnya ala _Doraemon_.

_Namanya panjang amat, mas…_

Dengan kamera 'Kamera Langsung Jadi Fotonya'nya, ia mulai memotret Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan berbagai _angle_, baik yang hancur maupun yang setengah hancur, alias jelek semua. Tidak ada bakat fotografi dia.

Setelah setengah jam penuh dia memotret Sasuke, tepatnya, ia memiliki 245 lembar foto. 1 album foto bisa memuat sekitar 24 foto. Jadi kenapa lebih 5?

"Buat koleksi, ah…" batinnya.

_Busyed… kau stalker-nya Sasuke juga, ya?_

"Enak ajah! Biar nanti bisa nyuap Itachi kapan-kapan," ujar Pein dengan bangganya.

"Hm… siapa itu… berisik sekali," ujar Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya.

"Gawat!"

Pein secepat kilat langsung naik kembali ke atas ranting pohon tepat di atas Sasuke. Sialnya, karena dengan kasar diinjak oleh Pein, dan kebetulan ranting pohon itu memang tidak kuat menyangganya dari awal, akhirnya patah.

KRAK! WUUSSH!! BUAGH!!

"Urrgh…" Pein mengusap-usapkan kepalanya.

Lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia mendarat di tempat yang empuk. Bagaimana bisa? Ia lalu melihat bawah. Ternyata…

"SASUKE UCHIHA?!"

Memang benar ia menindih Sasuke. Sasuke jelas pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Terima kasih!! Kau menyelamatkanku padahal tahu aku musuhmu!!" ujar Pein terharu sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ia salah paham. Benar-benar bodoh…

Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Pingsan sih… mau apa lagi?

"Oke, sampai kapan-kapan Sasuke Uchiha!" ujar Pein sambil melambai pada tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

_Yah… beginilah readers, cerita Pein dengan usahanya untuk mendapatkan barang pesanan Itachi. Benar-benar mendoksei…To Be Continue_

……………

_Wot?! To Be Continue sekarang?! Ehem… oke, readers, tampaknya sekian dalam chapter ini, chapter-chapter berikutnya akan lebih seru lagi! Ikuti terus kisahnya! CIAO!_

**-Story 1-1- END**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Aduh… kok rasanya agak gaje ya? Gimana menurut kalian? N' tadi ada bagian yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris kan? Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, tanya boleh kok. Aku sengaja tidak memberi terjemahannya sih… ehehe… Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review, saran, atau kritik untuk saya. Terima kasih semua!! XD

Oh, ia! Lupa! Saya mengumumkan pembukaan **lamaran OC**!

**LAMARAN OC**

_Syarat_ : Tidak keberatan dibuat OOC skali, mau berpartisipasi dalam fict.

Tolong nama dan deskripsikan **ciri-ciri penampilan** serta **gender** OC kalian :)

**Daftar OC :**

- _1 orang cewek_ dan _ibunya (1)_ yang akan bertemu Pein –_masih rahasia apa perannya. Hehe…_- dan 1 orang cowok, teman sang ibu –_peran masih rahasia ;)_-

_**Contoh Pendaftaran**_ : **Nama – Gender - ciri-ciri singkat – Jabatan**

Yap, silahkan mendaftar semua!! XD Makasih sebelumnya!!

_ASAP untuk OC :_** cewek n' ibunya, plus temannya yang akan ketemu Pein!**

Thanks!!


	3. Part 1 bagian 2

**A/N** : Hauuu… huaaa…. Makasih skali yang udah review! XD Bahagianya dapet review… hehe… Oke, di cerita kali ini, masih melanjutkan petualangannya Pein :D OC akan muncul di sini! Oh, ya. ada **lowongan OC** lagi loh… haha… yang sudah mau ikut lagi dipersilahkan :) Balasan repiew dolo!

Balasan Review

_**Dark Aphrodite**_

- Wahaha… makasih sudah melamar :) Sebenernya kalo pake pen name anda, Aphrodite bagus loh :D Tapi nama pilihanmu juga bagus :) Deskripsinya bener2 lengkap. Hahaha… tapi, untuk bajunya aku ganti dikit ga apa ya? Sankyuu! OCmu kupakeee!! XD

_**Rin-chan.vaizard03**_

- Haha… bayangkan saja sendiri dia ke Australia dengan apa :))

**Pein** : Yee… Gua numpang di kapal barang tauk! –_membuka aib_- Trus… kan kamera colongan neh.. Hehehe…

- Begitulah jawaban Pein. Yep, silahkan updetnya XD

_**Rin Kajuji**_

- Hehe… ketipu!! XD -_ditendang_- Mkasih reviewnyaa XD

**_Pandora The Dark Princess_**

- Iyaa! Bener2 ga modal dia! Wahahaha!! –_ditabok Pein_-

_**Aka no Kaze**_

- Wahaha… memang bener aneh cara dia :)) –_Pein_ :_Lu kan yang buat!_- Ehm… harusnya temennya itu cowok :) Tapi makasih yah, kalau kujadiin ibunya saja gimana?

_**Ainara Aya**_

- Hm… Pein nyasar. Tau ga nyasarnya gimana? Alkisaah… -_ditabok, singkat aja napa?_- Yah, dia naik rakit –_ga modal_-, trus ada badai, hanyut, lalu tiba di pantai deket Lapindo! Taraa!! -_gjb_- Hehe… makasih :) Weits… Kamu ini… daftarnya kok jadi adek Sasori?? Bisa baca pikiran saya yah? Memang ada lowongannya, dan baru aja dibuka di sini. Oke, deh. _You can be his little sister_ ;) Haha… _Be grateful!! _-dikeplak- 'Canda. Makasih yap! :)

_**kagetsukiGo**_

- Wahaha… mana kutahu. Dia yang bilang kok :)p Ga ada adek, ada kakak. Wahaha… Dia adek angkatmu kale? –_gubrak!_- Siapa dia?? Siapa dia?? –_gaje mode_- Wah, ceritanya dia ngebut ke Australia, kan Cuma sehari :)) Makasih X) Yang di pabrik tu memang rada gila :)p Boleh, kok. Silahkan saja :)) Memang kau cewek? –_GUBRAKH! Ditabok Shiro_- Oke, lihat aj deh kemunculanmu ;)p

_**yellow.box.warehouse**_

- Belum terakui malah seneng. Wahaha… itu PENTING! Status kalian apa hayoo!! :)) –_OOT dalam fict sendiri_- Yang di pabrik? Mau ikut jadi korban kekerasan Pein? :)) -_ditendang_- Wahaha… Udah dari sononya Konan 'keren' kalo OOC :)) –_dihajar fans nya Konan_- Makasih reviewnya!_ Hope you'll like it until the end_! XD

_**P. Ravenclaw**_

- Sebenernya masih ada lowongan loh! Daftar aja sekarang! XD Ah, saya udah baca n' repiew XD Yang _CDWeb _keren. Hehehe… Smangat juga yaah! XD Thanks!

_**Raykun-13**_

- Wow… sabar mas :)) Ntar _jawdropped _loh :)) Hmm… disedot? :)) Mau? Silahkan aja ambil :)) Ntar Sasori marah-marah loh :)p Wahaha… untung deh bisa dibenerin ;) Kalau udah ga males, daftar yah! XD ada lowongan lagi neh. Hehe… Oke, saya akan berusaha! XD Makasih! X)

_**CheRRy.KuChiki.KuRosaki**_

- 'Mau?' Emang 3? :)) Walah… kucingku sayaaaang… -_ngelus2 kpala __**Chya**__ n' dihajar_- Tanah liad nggak! Tapi lumpur iya! –_GRUBRAK!_- Iya, itu faktanya kok ;) –_ditabok lagi_- Wehehe… skali-kali si Uchiha itu butuh diberi pelajaran :)p Hm… Cium ato nggak, itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter yang akan datang ;) Thanks reviewnya!! XD

_**NejiDemon**_

**Sasori** : Ampuh? … Iya pa? Kucoba sekarang. –_nusuk ke punggung boneka tsb_-

Keadaan Kisame yang ada di ruang sebelahnya…

**Kisame** : Auw! Sepertinya encokku kambuh… --a

**Sasori** : Wah… beneran…

- Hm… kalo itu dari jumlah piercingnya! –_GUBRAK! Itu kan harusnya jumlah bintang kaya di muvee 'Doraemon, Petualangan di Dunia Setan!' (desclaimer lagi…)_- Yup. Silahkan updetnyaa :D

**_Uchiha Yuki-chan_**

Duh, Yuki-nee! Maap yah, OC untuk chapter kali ini, nee belom masuk. Tapi Yuki-nee bisa daftar lagi loh! XD Masih ada lowongan OC di chapter ini dst :D

Walaah... Hehehe... kalo jadi tukang cendol, ntar cendolnya dikorupsi :)) -_alias dimakan sendiri_- Wah... itu lah keahlian Pein yang kita tidak tahu :)) _-masa sih??-_

--

Tengkyu smuaa! Silahkan membaca ceritanya XD

--

_Desclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto, dan semua yang memiliki _copyright_nya!

_WARNING!_ **OOC** di mana-mana. Huehehehe…

Text (italic) : Teks nya narator

* * *

Akatsuki's Story

**Story 1-2 : Pein's Action – Part 2**

_Halo readers! Kembali lagi di fanfict ini, di mana Pein sekarang ini sedang berusaha untuk mencari barang-barang permintaan para anggota Akatsuki! Mari kita cek, di mana Pein sekarang…_

Hari ke-empat, Pein melihat memo yang berisi daftar barang-barang yang ia cari. Baris 1 sampai 3 sudah ia coret, menandakan bahwa barang-barang itu sudah ia temukan.

"Hmm… Tanah liat C4 untuk Deidara… sudah. 100 kotak _Barbie Limited Edition_ untuk Sasori juga sudah. 10 album foto Sasuke Uchiha untuk Itachi sudah. Sekarang… Sekolam ikan untuk Kisame… duh…"

Ia harus mencari sekolam ikan, padahal dia ada di kutub utara.

_Bisa nyasar sampai sini itu gimana sih?!_

"Kan dari Australia ke selatan," ujar Pein.

-_sweatdropped_- _Cape deh… baiklah. To the story._

"Duh… gimana yah… Di markas tidak ada kolam… tapi… setahuku ada sebuah rawa yang berbentuk kolam sih…" gumam Pein sambil berpikir dalam udara dingin itu.

_BRUK!!_

"DINGIN……………………"

_Ya memang dingin. Dasar bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak membawa jaket atau sweater._

"Di… ngin…"

"Yah… setidaknya aku sudah meninggalkan barang-barang yang kutemukan di markas kemarin waktu mampir ke Konoha," batin Pein pasrah.

_Woi! Kalau kau mati, nanti pemeran utamanya siapa??_

"POKOKNYA DINGIN!!" seru Pein memprotes.

Dengan itu, kesadaran Pein menghilang.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

KREK… KREK…

"Ng…?" Pein merasa sekujur tubuhnya hangat. Setelah ia lihat, ia tubuhnya diselimuti selimut wol dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah perapian kecil. Ia merasa tidur di sebuah karpet. Tapi, entah kenapa dinding-dinding ruangan itu berwarna biru muda agak bening. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu yang tampaknya tidak ada pintunya. –_bolong begitu lah_- Dan ruangan ini berbentuk bulat dengan langit-langit yang mungkin hanya lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

"Ah, _you're awake_?"

Pein menoleh ke arah suara manis itu. Seorang anak kecil berdiri di belakangnya. Ia berambut hitam panjang, dengan hiasan bunga Sakura dan ber-Yukata pendek warna hitam dengan corak bunga Sakura dengan sebuah Obi pink melilitinya dan mengenakan stocking warna kulit dengan aksesoris kupu2 Ageha.

"Siapa kamu?!" ujarnya kaget.

"_Yes, who are you_?" tanyanya balik.

"Ngomong apa sih? Perasaan aku tanya duluan deh," ujar Pein kesal.

"_I said… Who are you, mister_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Duh… aku kemarin sudah minta Kakuzu membelikanku alat penerjemah sih, coba kupakai…" batin Pein sambil memakai alat yang seperti _headphone_ mini itu ke telinganya.

"Halo? Siapa namamu, paman?" tanya gadis berbola mata hijau _emerald_ itu.

"Wah… berfungsi! Baru kali ini aku akan berterima kasih padamu Kakuzu!" batin Pein.

Kakuzu di AKS base, "Huachiim!!"

"Oke, Oke. Aku Pein. Ketua Akatsuki yang paling sangar sedunia! Muahahahaha…" ujar Pein sambil tertawa dengan tampang yang sangar, membuatnya jadi terlihat konyol.

"Paling sangar? Bukannya paling konyol?" tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya.

"Hoh… untung berfung— HEI!" batinnya.

Pein melirik ke arah anak itu, "Grr…"

"Tahan… tahan… dia cuma anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa," batin Pein sambil mengelus dadanya, menahan emosi.

"Oke, aku sudah kasih tahu namaku, jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Pein.

"Paman dari mana?" tanya gadis itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Pein.

"Grr!! Jawab dulu!" seru Pein kesal.

"Hah? Jaman dulu?" tanyanya bingung.

"ARGH!!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" ujar suara seorang wanita.

"_Kaa-san_!" seru gadis itu mendapati ibunya yang datang.

Seorang wanita tinggi, yang berambut keperakan model asimetris/ panjang sebelah dan memakai jepit bentuk bulan berwarna biru, muncul dari ruang sebelah.

"_**Shizuka **_ada apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ehm… paman itu sudah bangun, _kaa-san_," ujar Shizuka.

"Ah… _Doumo_…" sapa Pein.

"Ibunya??" batin Pein bingung.

"Oh, sudah bangun ya?" ujar wanita itu ramah.

"Iya, terima kasih. Eh… di mana ya ini?" tanya Pein.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku _**Aka no Kaze**_. Dan anak ini **Shizuka Tsuruga**. Saat ini kamu sedang berada di rumahku," ujar wanita yang bernama Aka no Kaze Itu.

"Oh… Tapi… kau ibu anak ini? Masa?! Tapi… Kau… kau…" Pein melihat dari atas ke bawah –_pervert!_-, "Kau kan masih muda! Kalau menurutku, kau kira-kira masih 20 tahun!"

"Aih… masa sih?" tanya Aka _blushing_. "Tapi, sebenarnya sih, aku memang bukan ibu Shizuka. Dan aku masih 19 tahun. Tapi dia menanggapku ibunya… jadi… ibu angkatnya… yah… bilang saja begitu. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dipanggil _nee-san_ saja sih…" ujar Aka sambil berpikir.

"Kaa-saaan…" ujar Shizuka iseng.

"Dasar kau ini…" ujar Aka _sweatdropped_.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Ehm… aku menemukannya saat badai salju juga. Sepertinya dia tersesat jadi aku bawa dia ke sini," ujar Aka.

"Dan sepertinya dia mengalami amnesia. Jadi dia lupa semuanya," bisik Aka.

Pein mengusap dahinya, "Ooh… ternyata begitu…"

"Tapi… Untung saja tadi Shizuka menemukanmu! Di luar sedang ada badai salju tahu! Kau bisa saja mati!" ujar Aka.

"Ah… ha-i… _sumimasen_," ujar Pein.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MINTA MAAF?!" batin Pein.

"A… aku akan pergi sekarang, terima kasih atas bantuannya!" ujar Pein.

"Bukannya kaa-san tadi bilang di luar ada badai salju ya?" tanya Shizuka.

"GLEK…"

"Benar, kau bisa terbunuh di cuaca seperti ini, walau pun kau ketua dari organisasi tidak jelas itu," ujar Aka.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" ujar Pein kaget.

"Tadi kau teriak-teriak tentang nama dan juga organisasi anehmu itu," ujar Aka _sweatdropped_.

"…"

"Yah, sekarang mari kita makan dulu," ujar Aka.

"Asik makan!"

"Gimana aku bisa mendapatkan ikanku??" batin Pein bingung.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Jadi, Pein-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Aka sambil menyendok _risotto-_nya. (_A/N : Kaya sup gitu. Bener ga?_)

"Ah, iya. Aku mencari ikan!" ujar Pein.

"Mencari ikan di sini?!" ujar Aka kaget.

"Paman sudah gila?" tambah Shizuka saat mengunyah makanannya, sehingga muncrat ke mana-mana.

"Grrr… enak saja! Aku masih normal tahu!" protes Pein.

"Hm… apa kau punya uang?" tanya Aka.

"Eh… ada sih, tapi mata uang di sini apa, ya?" tanya Pein.

"Di sini, kami biasa melakukan barter sih," ujar Aka sambil menelan makanannya.

"Kalau begitu ngapain nanyain uang," batin Pein _sweatdropped_.

"Tapi kami juga menerima uang," lanjut Aka lagi sambil meneguk minumnya.

"Oo…"

Tiba-tiba Pein teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, iya, kalau ini bagaimana?" tanya Pein sambil merogoh kantong di jubahnya, "Nah."

Aka Dan Shizuka spontan melongo, kaget. Apa itu?!

"Apa?! EMAS?!" seru Aka Kaget.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Pein.

"Kaya nggak pernah lihat emas saja," batin Pein.

"Uah! Aku mau!!" ujar Shizuka memelas.

_GUBRAK!_

"Sori, ya dek, ini bukan untukmu," ujar Pein memaksakan senyumannya.

"Sebagai ongkos tinggal," ujar Aka sambil nyengir.

"Ya elah… kalau ongkos tinggal 1 cm saja ya," ujar Pein menawar.

"Pokoknya ada!" ujar Aka agak maksa.

"Nih," ujar Pein agak ga ikhlas.

"Dasar… mata duitan," umpat Pein dalam batin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kenalanku yang bekerja di penangkaran ikan di Kutub ini," ujar Aka sambil tersenyum puas.

"Memang ada?!"

"Shizuka, ganti bajumu dulu yah!" ujar Aka sambil memandangi anak angkatnya yang hanya memakai Yukata itu, tentunya tidak akan bisa bertahan di cuaca sedingin itu selain di dalam rumah.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hei, bung!" sapa Aka.

"Bung… bung… emangnya bung Tomo?!" ujar orang itu kesal.

"Iya… iya… **Shiro**-_chan_, Jangan marah-marah dong. Nanti kamu tambah tua loh.-padahal wajahmu lumayan," ujar Aka sambil nyengir.

"Enak saja kamu," ujar Shiro ngambek.

"Ehehe… sabar bos. Oh, iya. Ini, Pein-san. Dia ingin membeli ikan-ikan tangkapanmu," ujar Aka.

"Oh, ya? Membeli? Aku hanya menerima barang tukaran loh," ujar Shiro tidak yakin.

Aka mendekati dan membisiknya, "Dia menukarnya dengan EMAS loh."

Shiro langsung terbelalak, "Serius?!"

… Mengangguk.

"Kamu mau ambil berapa?" tanya Shiro berlagak _bussinessman_.

"Ehm… ikan sekolam itu berapa banyak ya?" tanya Pein.

"… kalau ikan kecil mungkin 2 karung, kalau yang besar 1 karung," ujar Shiro.

"Kalau begitu, yang 2 karung saja," ujar Pein.

"Kurasa Kisame hobinya sama ikan-ikan kecil juga," pikir Pein.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Silahkan," ujar Shiro sambil menyerahkan 2 karung penuh ikan-ikan kecil tangkapannya.

"Ah! Terima kasih banyak!" ujar Pein senang, "Ini," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bongkahan emas yang ia miliki.

"TERIMA KASIHHHHHH!!" seru Shiro senang. Senang sekali sampai matanya berubah jadi emas. –_WOT?!_-

"Sama-sama. Makasih juga, Aka-san, dan Shizuka-chan," ujar Pein sambil mengusap-usap kepala Shizuka.

"Uuh! Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak," ujar Shizuka cemberut.

"Iya, iya. Terima kasih ya, Shizuka."

Shizuka tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan mampir boleh loh, Pein-san," ujar Aka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih," ujar Pein. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, terima kasih pak, bu, dek," ujar Pein. –_kok akhir-akhir pake logat B. Jawa?!_-

"Aku masih muda tauk!!" seru Aka dan Shiro.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!!" seru Shizuka.

_Ehm… yah readers, setelah mengalami beberapa masalah, akhirnya Pein berhasil juga mendapatkan ikan untuk Kisame. 2 karung ikan kecil. Hmm… apa Kisame akan menyukai hadiahnya? Well… we'll see._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari kelima, Pein kembali membaca memonya dan ia mencoret nomor 4. Ia sudah mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Sekarang ke baris ke 5. Pein membacanya.

"Alamak… uang buat Hidan dan di bawahnya… uang 1 milyar untuk Kakuzu," ujar Pein.

_Entah di mana ia akan mendapatkan uang itu. Di mana menurut kalian?_

"Yah… Tidak sia-sia aku kembali ke utara, yaitu Australia… bukan. Masih terus lagi… aku kembali ke Konoha!!" seru Pein bangga.

_Jalur rantaumu ini kok tidak jelas dih, Pein? Memang kamu pergi-pergi pake apa?_

"Jalan kaki!" ujarnya bangga.

_… aku bisa mengerti itu.. tapi… kalau berjalan di air itu udah kelewatan gilanya kan?!_

"Yah… aku kan juga _shinobi_," ujar Pein.

Oke… oke… aku mengerti. Silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu, n' back to story!

3 jam kemudian Pein pun sampai ke Konoha. Di Konoha ada sebuah bank besar yang menampung tabungan para penduduk di Konoha. Pein sekarang berada di atas pohon, mengawasi bank itu.

Pein berpikir sebentar. "Oke, ini jelas susah. Di luar ada 2 penjaga, di dalam ada 5 sekuriti, orang-orang masuk dan keluar untuk menambung dan mengambil tabungan… kalau begini… aku harus menunggu sampai malam tiba," batin Pein.

"… padahal ini masih siang sekitar jam 1," gumam Pein _sweatdropped_.

"Yah… tapi sekali dayung … nyampe juga ke tujuan!" ujar Pein.

_Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui kali!!_

"Zzz…"

_Sialan… dia tidur. Oke, readers, sampai ketemu nanti malam! Zzzz… -Readers sweatdropped-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lalu, waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sekarang… huaahm… sudah jam berapa sekarang?!_

"Alah… kamu ini narator tapi kok telat bangun? Aku sudah di dalam bank tahu!" ujar Pein pelan.

_Astaga… segitu terlambatnya aku untuk bangunkah?_

"Ah, diam saja kau! Merusak jalannya cerita Pein yang keren ini," ujar Pein sok.

_Hih… Keren? '**Ke-**pala du-**ren**'? Bener juga sih. Oke, back to story, guys!_

"Huh… siapa dan apa dia itu…" batin Pein kesal.

Oke, sekarang Pein ada di langit-langit Bank dan ia berusaha untuk mencari posisi di mana uang-uang itu disimpan.

"Ndus… ndus… hm… masih lurus," ujarnya sambil mengendus-endus seperti anjing.

Lalu Pein kembali merangkak dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Jangan sampai langit-langit itu runtuh dulu.

"Ah!" Sensor di kepalanya berdiri, "Di bawah sini!"

Dengan hati-hati Pein membuat lubang untuk dirinya turun. Setelah jadi, ia melihat-lihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu dulu.

"… Nihil…"

Lalu ia turun dengan hati-hati. Di depannya berjejer begitu banyak laci dan lemari yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Hmm…"

Untung saja ia membawa senter yang ia beli dari Australia untuk oleh-oleh. –_kok bisa pas banget? --a_-

"Hm… mana nih… 1 Ryo… 100 ryo… 1000 ryo… ……………… ryo, **ryo**. Nah! Ini aja!" ujarnya pelan.

Inginnya dia ambil dengan mudah, sayangnya yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah berankas yang tentu saja terkunci.

"… sialan…" Pein berpikir dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba, samar-samar terdengar suara dari luar.

"Hei… ka… de…ar… u… ara… di… lam… rua…an … i….u?"

"A… o… ki… cek…"

"SIAL!" umpat Pein dalam batinnya. "Aku ketahuan!"

KREK! KREK! Tampaknya para petugas-petugas bank itu sedang membuk gembok-gembok yang mengunci ruangan itu dengan rapat.

"Ah! SUSAH AMAT!" batin Pein kesal.

KREK! Tampaknya gemboknya berhasil dibuka. BRAK!

"Siapa di dalam!" seru salah seorang petugas bank itu.

"… tidak ada siapa-siapa, nih," ujar petugas lainnya.

"Hm… AKH!"

Akhirnya petugas itu menyadari bahwa salah satu berankas milik mereka HILANG. Langsung saja sirine dinyalakan, membuat kehebohan di Konoha pada malam hari. Bagaimana nasib Pein?

"Fyuh… untung saja aku berhasil keluar dari bank itu," ujar Pein sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Tapi… BERAAT!!"

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

**_FLASH BACK_**

"AH! SUSAH AMAT!"

Pein spontan mengangkat brankas itu dan langsung dengan sekuat tenaga melompat kembali ke langit-langit itu. Kenapa tidak runtuh? Tentu saja! Langit-langitnya terbuat dari bahan yang susah dihancurkan. Sebenarnya untuk menangkal pencuri, tapi kenapa Pein bisa menembusnya?

"Itu karena aku bukan orang biasa," ujar Pein sambil berpose _nice guy_ sedetik lalu pergi saat petugas-petugas itu datang. -_sweatdropped_-

**_FLASH BACK OFF_**

Yah… Baiklah readers, kalian sudah menyaksikan bagaimana Pein mendapatkan uang untuk Hidan, sekaligus untuk Kakuzu. Kelebihan, tapi Kakuzu pasti BAHAGIA sangat. Wahaha… Episode berikutnya adalah pencarian terakhir! Yaitu barang permintaan Zetsu! Ikuti terus!! Sampai ketemu!!

**-Story 1-2- END**

* * *

**A/N** : Hoho… nanggung yah bagian Zetsu? Tapi menurutku ini sudah sedikit panjang n' akan lebih panjang lagi kalau ditambah cerita tentang Zetsu dan… seterusnya. Hehe… Gimana humornya di chapter ini? Apa masih bertahan? ;)p Untuk _**Aka no Kaze (sori ya karakter yang di inginkan saya ganti --a –Silahkan marahin saya! DX-) , kagetsukiGo, a.k.a Shiro, **_n' _**Dark Aphrodite **_makasih atas partisipasinya! XD Sekali lagi, makasih untuk yang sudah review! XD untuk chapter ini, _I need review again_!! Saran n' Kritik diterima :D Thanks all!! XD Kali ini ada lamaran OC lagi. Silahkan yang tertarik X)

**LAMARAN OC**

_Syarat_ : Tidak keberatan dibuat _OOC_ skali, mau berpartisipasi dalam fict.

Tolong nama dan deskripsikan ciri-ciri penampilan serta gender OC kalian :)

**Daftar OC :**

- _1 orang cewek_ dan _ayahnya_ yang akan bertemu Pein –_masih rahasia apa perannya. Hehe…_-

- Ortu Deidara (2) – Ayah , Ibu -

- Adik-adik Sasori (3) - (_2 cewek , cowok_) -

_**Contoh Pendaftaran**_ : **Nama – Gender - ciri-ciri singkat – Jabatan**

Yap, silahkan mendaftar semua!! XD Makasih sebelumnya!!

**ASAP untuk OC : Cewek n' ayahnya yang akan ketemu Pein!**

**Thanks!!**


	4. Part 1 bagian 3

A/N : Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dulu, lama skali fict ini ga jalan. Otak lagi macet, writer's block lagi mampir ke rumah neh... =.= Plus! Kompi ane kena virus kompi yang lagi lewat. Haduuh... TT-TT

Btw, btw, I'm sooo happpyy!!!!!!!! XD XD –_senyam-senyum gaje_- Makasih banyak smua! XD Saya senang kalau kalian menyukai ceritaku!! XD Ada beberapa kritik, akan kuusahakan untuk memperbaiki! ^^

* * *

To the review's answer!! -_maaf kalau namanya sudah diganti dan di sini belum (nunduk2)_-

_**Dark Aphrodite**_

-- Sama2 :D Hah? Di bagian mana??? Yang pas mau masuk ke bank itu bukan?? –a Kasih taw yap! Ntar kujawab XD

_**Inuzumaki Helen**_

-- Santai aja XD Yang penting udah me-review :D -ditendang- Nah, untuk yang emas itu, dia ga sengaja nemu di dalam lumpur Lapindo :)) Coba orang Indo yang nemu, lumpurnya ga bakal diurus :)) –_ditabog orang2 Indo_-

**Pein **: Wah, kaki saya ini saya buat jalan terus! Jadi indeh dehh!!!!! -_huekhh_-

_**Hikari Hoshizora**_

-- Ga apa kok :) Tidak usah terburu-buru. Hehe… Makasih :D OC-mu ane undi dulu sama yang laen yap! XD –_hasil undian di akhir chappie_-

_**DoomBringer**_

-- Oke, pertama aku ngga tau prembule itu apa. –DB : _dasar author gebleg!!_- Trus, setelah nanya, ternyata prembule itu pembukaan. Hmm… isi cerita ya? Iya, sih. Kurasa aku memang terlalu men-cut nya jadi banyak bagian –-a Gomen yah mina!! )X Makasih atas masukkannya! XD Akan saya perbaiki lagi!!!!!! _Honto arigatou! _XD

**( P.S.** _DoomBringer _itu sebutannya **Terror Blade** kan? lol Ente maen DotA yaa?? XD** -**_OOT dikit :))_**-)**

_**Dani D. Smile**_

-- 1 kalimat. _Keberuntungan lagi ada di pihak Pein_. :)) Sori yah kalau agak maksa XS Bwahahaha… iya, matamu bisa dijual :)) –_ngakak gaje pas baca repiewmu :))_- Sebenernya bisa kok :)) Tapi… setelah ini aku pake OC buatan ane ;) Mungkin minta pendapat untuk nama2nya saja XD _Arigatou ne_!

_**Kanisawa Shya**_

-- Hola Chya-san! What??? Hehe… mangap yaa… eh… maap :)p -_ditimpuk_- Kirain Chya itu nama panggilanmu :x Bener banget. Dia mau Jazirah ;)) Heheh… nantikan yaa! XD Makasih!

_**Ainara Aya**_

-- Yep, berbahagialah :) Habiss… kok kamu kaya bisa baca pikiranku sih? --a Tahu kalau ada OC buat jadi adeknya Sasori -_pouts_- Waks!!! Ente baru saja memberi spoiler untuk yang lain!!! XD Nyadar ga? Hehehe… _You really can read my mind, eh?_ --a _Well, happy reading_! XD

_** warehouse**_

-- Weleeh… gaje banget :)) Udah! Disahkan anda adek jadi2annya Shiro! -_ditendang_- Hum… untuk OC, kalau jadi bapaknya mau? :)) Gak, deh. Ente jadi adek cowoknya deh! XD Thanks repiewnyaa!!!

_**Nakoji satsuki**_

-- Bisa aja loh kalau mau :)) aku masukin jadi ibunya :)) Karna kalo untuk adenya Saso, bakal diundi. (_author komat-kamit : Ugh… knapa sih yang namanya SASORI itu terkenal banget?! Padahal Cuma imut2 alias amit-amit doang! –digebukin fansnya Sasori-_) Oke, liad ajah gimana hasilnya! XD Makaseeeh :3

_**uchiha yuki-chan**_

-- Aiyaa :D Thanks nee! XD Alaah… biasalah. Pein itu kan serba-serbi misteriusnya :)) Hohoho… liad deh hasil undiannya XD Thanks nee-saan :3

_**play with the immogen**_

-- Untung deh kalo ente demen. Heheheh… suara samar-samar itu bakal berakhir di chapter ini! XD Itu sih, sebenernya narator, kaya yang ada di drama-drama itu noh. Hehe… Pokoknya habis chapter ini ga ada lagi deh 'pengganggu itu' :P Maap atas ke-gajeannya XS Keep reading n' comment yaap :) Thanks! XD

-- Jyaah… Pein moga2 bisa menyenangkan mereka dengan hadiah-hadiahnya yah? Heheheh… -_evil smirk_- Oww… no no no!! Sebelum dibunuh, selesein dulu fict2mu!! XD -_dihajar_- Kidding. Tapi lanjutin yaap XD Yang '_Angel of Death_' lanjut doong X3

Maap kali ini updetnya g bias lebih cepet :( Salahin tuh virus komp!!! DX DX DX Arrghh……. DX Btw, thanks repiewnyaa XD

_**.Hanabira**_

-- Yu'o XD Saya tampung dulu. Thx :)

_**nisa veirstein**_

-- Wah, yang namanya Pein itu serba bisa, apalagi nyolong. Paling jago dia XD -digeplak Pein- Makasih repiewnya :3

_**Kirazu Haruka**_

-- Silahkan lanjutannya ^.^ Thx reviewnya XD

_**Rissa-Chan-Love**_

-- Biasalah, Pein si oon gitu XD -digeplak kesekian kalinya ma Pein- Thx reviewnya :)

* * *

_Desclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto, dan semua yang memiliki _copyright_nya!

_WARNING!_ **OOC** di mana-mana. N' OC. Huehehehe…

_Text (italic) : Teks nya narrator (LAST!!!)_

* * *

Akatsuki's Story

**Story 1-3 : Pein's Action – Part 3**

_Suatu hari yang cerah di sebuah peternakan… terlihat seseorang yang berbaju hitam dan celana hitam, serta memakai topeng hitam, pokoknya serba hitam, siap mencuri hewan-hewan yang ada di peternakan itu…_

"Ssh!! Aku mau nyuri kau jangan ngomong-ngomong dong!" ujar Pein kesal.

_Kan aku hanya bercerita! Sudahlah, readers, mari kita simak cerita berikut!_

Di sebuah peternakan di dekat Konoha, Pein sedang berusaha mencuri hewan-hewan ternak di peternakan itu untuk diberikan pada Zetsu.

"Nah… ini dia yang kucari," gumamnya.

"Moo……"

Seekor sapi yang berada di paling luar peternakan itu didekati Pein.

"Nah, sapi manis, yuk ikut Om Pein," ujar Pein, seolah-olah dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan.

Tetapi, sapi itu juga seolah-olah bisa mengerti Pein, "MOO!!!"

_DHUAK!!!!!!_ Yap! Sebuah _kick_ yang hebat dari si sapi mementalkan pencuri kita ini ke sebuah rumah. Si sapi yang melihatnya mendengus(_?_) puas.

_GRUSAK!!_

"Kyaa!!"

Pein yang baru saja jatuh dan tertimbun atap jerami itu langsung saja kaget.

"Waduh! Bisa celaka aku! _Henge_!"

Sebelum Pein keluar, ia sudah berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru seorang bapak-bapak.

"_Otou-san_! Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang jatuh dari atap rumah kita," ujar gadis itu.

"To… tolong…" ujar suara seorang perempuan dengan lirih. Tentu saja kalian tidak lupa kalau perempuan itu adalah Pein.

"!!! Coba kita angkat! Siapa yang ada di dalam timbunan jerami itu," ujar sang ayah.

"Ha-I!"

Lalu ayah dan anak itu menyingkirkan timbunan jerami itu dan menemukan seorang wanita, yang cukup cantik menurut mereka. Ternyata Pein berubah menjadi seorang wanita berambut pendek di-segi, berwarna ungu tua dan bajunya seperti baju orang kantoran, cuma roknya lebih panjang dikit. –_bisa bayangin kan? Ehehe…_-

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" ujar Pein, bergaya seperti wanita sungguhan.

"_Do iteshimashite_," jawab sang ayah kembali.

"Um… tante kok bisa sampai sini?" tanya sang gadis.

"Tante?! Emang gua nge-_henge_nya sampai segitu tuanya?!" batin Pein kesal.

"I… iya… tadi waktu melihat-lihat, tante ditendang sapi di peternakan ini sampai mental ke sini," jelas Pein, ceritanya terdengar agak konyol sebenarnya.

"Masa sih? Kalau begitu tante ringan banget dong," ujar gadis itu.

"Entahlah… err… siapa namamu?" tanya Pein.

"Ah, maaf, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Hiro dan dia—"

"Aku Kinami!" potong gadis yang bernama Kinami itu. "Tante siapa?" tanya Kinami.

"Oh… aku… err… _Konan_!" ujar Pein.

"Cih… aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama cewek sih…" batin Pein _sweatdropped_.

"Conan? Yang detektif itu ya?" tanya Kinami.

"Bukan 'Conan', _Detective Conan_, tapi KO-NAN" ujar Pein menekankan kata Ko.

"Oooh…"

"Sudah, … Tapi, kenapa Konan-san ada di sini?" tanya … "Apa ada perlu di peternakan kami?" tanya Hiro.

"Oh… i… iya, aku mau nyu… eh… membeli seekor sapi," ujar Pein agak ragu. Uang dari mana coba?

"Hm…? Membeli sapi?" tanya Hiro.

"I… iya. Kalau ada yang lebih dari 1 ton beratnya. Boleh tidak?" tanya Pein.

"Hm… Boleh," ujar Hiro.

"Eh! Bener?!"

"Tapi cium dulu!" ujar Hiro.

"HOEKH!"

"_Otou-san!_"

"Bercanda kok, boleh, ikut saya," ujar Hiro.

"Astaga…" batin Pein _sweatdropped_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

JRENG! _(Pein POV)_

JRENG! _(Hiro and Kinami's POV)_

JRENG! _(POV si sapi)_

Kembali ke POV _readers_.

"UAPAAAHH?!!!!!" teriak Pein menggelegar di batinnya. "Ini kan sapi gila yang nendang aku tadi!!!"

"Nah, kalau mau membeli, silahkan yang ini," ujar Hiro sambil tersenyum.

"Sek… asek… asek… (_nada lagu 'ajeb-ajeb'_) sapi gila ini akhirnya bakal kejual juga," batin Hiro senang sambil ber-ajeb-ajeb ria dalam hatinya.

"Ayah! Kenapa Muu-chan akan dijual?!" seru Kinami kecewa.

Hiro menatap Kinami dan menepuk kepalanya, "Kinami, kamu kan sudah punya Mii-chan, Mee-chan dan Moo-chan. Muu-chan mau pergi sama tante ini," ujar Hiro.

"Norak banget namanya, mas..." batin Pein _sweatdropped_.

"Lepasin aja sapi gilai ini nak!" seru Hiro dalam batinnya, tentunya.

Mata Kinamo mulai berair, "Uu… Tidak boleh Muu-chan!!!" serunya sambil memeluk sapi yang bernama Muu-chan itu.

"Mooo!!"

"…"

Pein agak terharu melihat persahabatan gadis dan sapi itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membatalkannya.

"Uhm… Hiro-san, sepertinya saya tidak jadi beli saja deh, Sepertinya Kinami-chan sangat menyayangi sapi itu," ujar Pein sambil tersenyum.

"… Maaf, yah," ujar Hiro.

"Yaahh!!! SIAL!!! Ga jadi kejual deh!" batin Hiro kesal.

"Tidak apa kok," ujar Pein.

"Asyik! Muu-chan tidak jadi pergi!" seru Kinami girang.

"Moouuu!!"

"Daripada pulang dengant tangan hampa, silahkan bawa lembu ini," ujar Hiro.

"Mooh…"

"He? Lembu?"

"Jangan khawatir, beratnya lebih dari 1 ton kok," ujar Hiro sambil nyengir.

"Iya… makasih! Berapa?" tanya Pein.

"Gratis kok," ujar Hiro sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Tousan! _Baik banget sama tantenya!" ujar Kinami menyenggol-nyenggol ayahnya.

"Hush! Kalau kamu melepaskan Muu-chan, ntar tantenya bayar deh," ujar Hiro kesal.

"Tidak! Muu-chan tidak boleh pergi," ujar Kinami bersikeras.

"Nah, makanya itu," ujar Hiro.

"Terima kasih, ya. Hiro-san, Kinami-chan. Saya permisi dulu," ujar Pein (sok) sopan.

"_Ja ne_."

"_Ja ne_!!" seru Kinami.

_Oke, readers, jadi, setelah dengan untungnya menerima lembu gratisan dari seorang peternak, Pein akhirnya bisa juga kembali ke 'Home Sweet Home'-nya, di mana dia akan memperoleh ucapan terima kasih, atau… tempat ia menerima 'hukuman-hukuman' dari teman-temannya. Mari kita lihat saja nanti…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Huaah… sampe juga aku di rumah tercintaku… eh… goa tercintaku!" ujar Pein sambi merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang 1-1nya ada di Akatsuki Base.

Tapi, ternyata Pein memang tidak bisa bersantai-santai secepat itu, karena tiba-tiba saja Kakuzu datang dengan wajah 'seram'nya.

"Woi, Pemimpin! Kapan duitku kau setor?" tanyanya ga sabaran.

"Adoh… KAKUZU, kamu ga bisa lihat aku lagi capek gini?!" ujar Pein kesal.

"Yah, gimana ya? Yang capek kan situ, sini kan sehat walafiat," ujar Kakuzu.

Pein _sweatdropped_, "Ya sudah… ini duitnya-" Sedetik sebelum uang itu ia ambil, Pein langsung nyadar, "WOI!" teriaknya, "Kau lupa kalau kau harus cerita dulu ya!" ujarnya emosi.

"Cih… kupikir dia bakal ngasih dengan suka rela," ujar Kakuzu.

"AKATSUKI NGUMPULLL!!!!!" teriak Pein.

Lalu… beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ehem… Oke, jadi mulai besok, kalian satu per satu akan menceritakan sebuah cerita menarik tentang diri kalian yah," ujar Pein. "Minimal 1 jam!" ujarnya.

Semua langsung saja mengeluh.

"Pokoknya begitu, kalau tidak, hadiahnya akan aku simpan sendiri!" ujar Pein.

Tobi angkat tangan, "Jadi _senpai_ sudah mencarikan hadiahnya?" tanyanya.

Pein hanya mengangguk saja, membuat yang lainnya gempar, tidak percaya.

"Masa seh?!" seru Deidara tidak percaya.

"Ga mungkin! Leaderkan jago bo'ong!" seru Hidan.

"Betul, betul!" tambah yang lain.

Pein langsung emosi lagi, tapi dia tetep _stay cool_, "Bagi yang tidak percaya padaku, silahkan keluar dari sini. Hadiahnya aku ambil semua," ujarnya dengan ada datar, membuatnya terlihat serius.

Hal itu membuat semua keraguan yang lain hilang, walau masih ada yang membekas sedikit. –_ga ada artinya dong :))_-

"Jadi semua setuju?!" ujar Pein agak maksa.

"O… oke deh…"

"Kalo gitu…"

JRENGG!!!! (_SFX_)

"Ambil undian 1-1 dari kotak ini!" ujar Pein sambil memegangi sebuah kotak kardus berwarna merah terang.

------------- Setelah pengambilan undian…

"Oke, jadi urutannya…"

1. Deidara

2. Tobi

3. Sasori

4. Itachi

5. Hidan

6. Kisame

7. Kakuzu

8. Zetsu

9. Konan

"Nah, begini!" ujar Pein sambil memperlihatkan tulisannya yang amburadul, tapi untung masih bisa dibaca.

_Baiklah readers sekalian yang terhormat, begitulah kisahnya bagaimana Pein mendapatkan semua barang-barang yang ia janjikan. Chapter berikutnya sudah memasuki cerita-cerita dari para member. You won't believe how weird or irrational it is ;) Well… byeee!!! XD Happy reading always!!! XD_

"GLEK… aku yang pertama yah…" ujar Deidara dengan wajah yang tidak meyakinkan. (_seperti ini - T-T'_)

_**- Part 1-3 finished -**_

_**TBC  
**_

* * *

**A/N** : Mohon maaf sekali karena updetnya lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….. banget T-T SALAHKAN VIRUS KOMPUU BIADAB ITU!!!!!!!! DX DX DX Mana komputer ane 2-2nya kena! TTxTT Repotnya, WINDOWS di kedua computer yang kena virus ini, semuanya rusak! TAT Jadi harus di instalin ulang lagi sama yang memperbaiki kompi ane T-T Uhuhuhu….. TT-------TT

Well… eniwey. Berikutnya tentang Deidara neh. Hehe…

Btw, hasil undiannya… slamat untuk Yuki-nee! Ente jadi adek ketiganya Sasori!! X) Untuk Hikari-san n' Sora-cHan, maap yap OC-nya untuk chapter berkut ga keterima :S Tapi makasih banyak udah mau daftar :) Kalo mau, nanti dikasih jabatan OC lain di chapter2 besok XD

Adik 1 : _Ainara Aya_

Adik 2 : _.warehouse_

Adik 3 : _uchiha yuki-chan_

Ibu Dei : _Midori Satsuki_

Bapak Dei : _msh dibuka lowongan OC_

Untuk _IchaChantik'versi001 _ane tampung dulu ya. Ntar bakal muncul jadi OC di chapter lain kok ^^

Thanks XD Review yaah... :)


End file.
